


Ron Weasley: Knight in Shining Armour

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: HP Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Ron tells Hugo about the time he vomited up slugs.





	Ron Weasley: Knight in Shining Armour

Hugo was obsessed with fairy tales, and in particular, muggle ones. So, Hermione was not surprised to hear him quizzing Ron about them as Ron was tucking him into bed one evening.

“So, a knight in shining armour performs chiv’rus deeds to save the damsel in distress?” Hugo asked as Hermione walked up the stairs of their cottage, careful not to tread on the steps that creaked.

“Chivalrous,” Ron corrected. “But yes.”

“What chivelos deeds did you perform to save mum?” Hugo asked. Hermione paused outside the door to his bedroom, intrigued.

“Many!” Ron proclaimed. “But there was one that topped them all.”

She raised a brow, quietly amused.

“Which one?” Hugo asked in excitement.

“Well…” Ron began. “There I was, on the quidditch pitch, minding my own business, just waiting to watch Uncle Harry practise for the next Gryffindor/Slytherin match, when some horrible little maggot called your mum a mean name. I, her knight in shining armour, declared that if he was going to be a slug, then he either should apologise… or eat them!”

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a snort of laughter. She peered into the room. Hugo was perched on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide, and Ron was standing in the middle of the room, wand in his hand, waving it at his imaginary enemy.

“EWW!” Hugo cried, delighted in the gruesome. He wiggled where he sat. “What happened?”

“Unfortunately, when I tried to jinx the boy in question, my wand was broken, and it backfired, and it was me that ended up vomiting slugs all over the ground… plop, plop, plop…” Ron made a retching noise, pretending to throw up slugs, and Hugo giggled.

“Gross!” Hugo caught sight of her and waved. “Hey mum!”

“And what does that teach you?” Hermione asked, entering the room. Hugo scrunched his face up in thought.

“Violence doesn’t solve anything?” he asked, looking angelic, eyes wide and innocent.

“No!” Ron cried, looking horrified. “Don’t hex people with a broken wand!”

Hermione shot Ron an exasperated glance, and he grinned back, unashamed.

“Fine…” Ron sighed before giving Hugo a wicked glance. “Don’t hex people unless they really deserve it.” Hugo snickered, and Ron legged it out the room before she could tell him off.

“Night Hugo!” Ron cried, as he scrambled down the stairs, thudding loudly on each step. Hermione huffed, shaking her head.

“Night Dad!”

Hermione tucked Hugo in, and kissed him on the forehead. “Night mumma,” he murmured as she turned off the light. She smiled fondly.

“Night darling. Sleep tight, don’t let the nargles bite.”

She crept out of the room, carefully shutting the door. Ron was waiting for her in the shadows, obviously having snuck back up the stairs.

“I’d almost forgotten about that day,” Hermione whispered. Ron grabbed her hand, and drew her into their bedroom.

“I’ll never forget,” he muttered darkly, but shot her a cheeky grin. “Although… there’s a few things you could do to help me, I reckon.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Hermione said primly. She stripped off her robes, and slipped into her pyjamas. When she turned back, Ron was sprawled on the bed, watching her with a gleam in his eyes. He hadn’t bothered to get changed.

“Oh, you!” she exclaimed. Ron just grinned.

“Yeah, me?” He grabbed her hand, tugging her into the bed. “Hey, Hermione.”

“Mm?” She buried her face in his shoulder, and breathed in his scent. He smelt like home.

“I love you, wifey.”

Hermione poked him in the stomach. “Don’t call me that… hubby. But I love you too,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
